


The Time Belonging To Us

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou and Hroto have been dating for a long time and have a mock "wedding". Toraga if you SQUINT~. Pointless fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Belonging To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written, checked, everything on ipad so sorry for mistakes.

How long had they lived together now? It was nice, but, Shou reflected, keeping a secret like this wasn't easy.

 

Hiroto was in the shower so Shou took the opportunity to sneak a look at his phone. He found the number for Hiroto's brother and called, asking if he could wait a few minutes, text asking him to hang out alone and keep him out for a few hours. He promised to explain fully later. Hiroto's brother sounded sceptical but agreed.

A few minutes later, Hiroto padded out of the shower and Shou was tempted to call his brother back and tell him to forget it. Hiroto standing there, naked and muscular, rivulets of water trailing down his body; and dark, damp hair clinging to his face. The band had just returned from America, Hiroto's golden skin glistening more from the tan he had achieved.

 

Shou could very well recall his relationship with Hiroto. As soon as they met, Shou sensed something drawing him to the little guitarist. He thought it was just the feelings of an older brother and thought nothing else of it, or so he told himself. As they spent more and more time together, Shou began to realise he was thinking about Hiroto all the time, excited when they were together and hating when they were apart. Before long, he had confessed his feelings to Hiroto who was flattered and admitted he had feelings too but ultimately, he explained, they had to put the band first, it wasn't just their lives that would be changed here.

After that, the two changed subtlety. Outwardly, they were nothing more than best friends, Shou showing affection but also trying to respect Hiroto's wishes. Eventually, almost a year and a half ago, Hiroto agreed to try dating so long as it didn't affect the band.

 

Well, it hadn't and now, Shou stood here while his boyfriend got dressed, going over his plan in his mind. He had bought everything needed before, it wasn't like this was just a whim. Perhaps a part of his mind had been planning it since they met. Of course, his insides hadn't been dancing all that time and his heart hadn't been pounding like a jackhammer, maybe he should just- NO. He'd been planning this for months, he wasn't going to back out now over silly nerves. Besides, if he didn't do it now, he never would.

 

"I'm going out for a few hours" Hiroto returned wearing black pants and a red shirt, similar to his WHITE PRAYER outfit without the jacket. Shou almost ravaged him then and there "Tomohisa texted me" Hiroto explained, referring to his brother "He just wants to hang out, we haven't seen each other in way too long. You don't mind, do you?"

Shou smiled "Of course not, love. We agreed long ago we wouldn't be attached at the hip, go and have fun."

Hiroto grinned, grabbed a jacket and exited.

Time to put his plan in motion; Shou called his co-conspirators: Tora, Saga and Nao. "Okay, he's gone for a few hours, come over now, before I change my mind about this."

 

A few hours later, Hiroto walked into the hallway to be greeted by Shou. Immediately, he noticed the other was wearing a fancy kimono. The upper half of the kimono was black, the bottom grey. On his feet were tabi and though they were inside, sandals. The kimono was obviously of formal style and Hiroto wondered what he possibly could have forgotten. The second Hiroto had crossed the threshold, Shou bent down on one knee and took Hiroto's hand.

"Hiroto, my love, my best friend, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be as one with you. Will you marry me?"

Tears sprang to the corners of Hiroto's eyes before he returned to reality "Shou, I love you but in case you hadn't noticed, this is Japan, we can't-"

"Hush don't think about that, just answer the question. Will you marry me?"

Hiroto pulled him up "I love you Shou, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes I will." 

Shou smiled "There's a kimono in the bathroom, put that on and come into the room. Make sure you call before you come in."

Hiroto nodded and strolled into the bathroom where he saw a kimono hanging. It was of a female style, white underneath with a bright pattern of gold and red.Hiroto quickly changed into it and called "Okay, I'm coming out now."

As he stepped out, he heard the sounds of Armour Ring playing on the speakers. He walked into the living room which had been transformed.

Everywhere, bunches of flowers rested, some in vases with one bought display of fake red roses in the shape of a heart. At the opposite end of the room, a makeshift "alter" (which was really just a table covered with a fancy cloth). Shou stood in front of the "alter" with Nao behind wearing a priest outfit. In front of Shou was a grumpy-looking Saga bundled into a pink dress and slightly bemused-looking was Tora in the suit of a best man. A single tear slid down Hiroto's cheek at how beautiful this was.

Hiroto walked slowly towards Shou and Shou took his arm as they waited for the song to finish.

"Alice Nine" began Nao "We are gathered here today in Shou and Pon's living room to witness this man and this man join in the bonds of sex- I mean marriage" he smirked a little "Shou if you take the ring and say your piece"

Shou reached to the "alter" to take a thin, silver band with a single cross. The words that spilled from his mouth weren't the ones he had written and meticulously rehearsed, they came from deep within his heart.

"Hiroto, when I first met you, I knew there was something drawing me to you" That was it, Hiroto's control broke, tears freely flowed down his cheeks "I was in love before I knew it. I always will love you without condition. I promise to walk with you forever, and carry you when your feet are tired. I'll laugh when you're happy and cry when you're sad. We complete each other, we were meant to be. I was always alone, searching for where I was meant to be until I met you. Other people come and go but it's you I long for, my soulmate, my friend" he slid the band over Hiroto's finger.

"Now Hiroto, this other ring is for you to give, if you'd like to say anything" Nao nodded.

The other ring wasn't exactly a match but they would know what it meant. This ring was again silver but thicker with a whole row of crosses.

"Shou, you give me so much. This is all so beautiful. I love you with all my heart."  
He placed the ring over Shou's finger.

"Now" declared Nao "By the power vested in me as bandleader I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."

"Like we need your permission" laughed Shou.

They had both been to plenty of weddings. They had kissed countless times. This however, felt different. In years to come, they could never fully explain to anyone else. It was like all the feelings they'd ever had for each other came out in that single kiss. As Hiroto's lips parted with a sigh and Shou's tongue rubbed over his, somewhere in the distance, they heard the snap of a camera but that didn't matter. All that existed were their lips and their feelings. Hiroto smiled into the kiss that Shou had planned all this just for him. He wrapped his arms around Shou's neck and Shou's hand started to wander down Hiroto's back.

"No sex in front of us, save it for tonight" Nao reminded and the two reluctantly broke apart.

Tora was holding up his phone "Your official photographer" he grinned.

Saga was standing beside the cd player and leaned to press play. The sounds of the song Corona played as Shou and Hiroto walked to the other side of the living room and waited for the song to finish. 

"Thank you" whispered Hiroto so only Shou could hear.

When the song finished, Hiroto laughed "I don't have a bouquet but maybe I should give my bridesmaid some flowers anyway. We all know there'll be a wedding with the best man.

"Shut up" blushed Saga.

"There's nothing going on between us" Tora added.

The other three shared a knowing look.

Hiroto was assigned to sit on the sofa while the other four quickly moved the flowers into the bedroom to be delt with later. He had wanted to help but Shou had insisted this day was all about Hiroto.

"Besides, it didn't take long" Shou smiled sitting beside his new "bride". "Now we can sit and relax while our chef Nao cooks."

Hiroto smiled as Shou took his place on the sofa beside him and Saga and Tora sat on the loveseat.

"So, did you guys know?" asked Hiroto.

Saga snorted "He's been planning this for ages. He swore us to secrecy but for ages, whenever you weren't around, it's all he could talk about."

"We're happy for you guys and want you to be happy so of course we helped" said Tora "And it MIGHT have been my idea for Saga to wear a dress" he laughed.

"Wait, wait, how did they get you in that thing?" Hiroto laughed.

"They bribed me" said Saga darkly.

"Oh hush, you'll get your porn" scolded Tora.

"Besides" said Shou "Didn't you promise anything to help on the big day?"

The four continued to joke with each other when finally, Nao said "Okay, food's ready!"

They all trooped into the kitchen where the "alter" had been moved, still covered with the fancy cloth.

"Bride and groom here" Nao indicated one side of the table "Saga and Tora here"  
Everyone took their seats. For starters, kelp was served up. When they all finished their soup, Nao said "Now what's a wedding without datemaki?"

He served up the omelette-style dish and everyone tucked in, complimenting Nao on his cooking skills.

"Now" he said when they were finished "Speech!"

"Speech, speech" chanted Saga and Tora.

Shou stood up slowly "Well guys, I hadn't really prepared anything. Thanks for helping on the big day. And thank you my bride for being so beautiful, not that it takes much."

He sat down beside a blushing Hiroto.

"Well, since you gave us your speech, I made daifuku. Of course, the couple need to cut it."

He brought out the traditional wedding cake. On it was written "将Xヒロト" and somewhere, Nao had found a figure of two grooms. 

As the couple stood over the cake, Tora took out his phone "A job for the photographer" he grinned. 

Shou and Hiroto both took the knife in one hand each and cut, the moment captured forever as Tora's phone clicked.

"So" said Hiroto as they sat down after serving everyone "Does this mean I get to tell my family I had a shotgun wedding?"

"I didn't get you pregnant, did I?" Shou said in mock shock.

They all laughed and finished their daifuku before trailing back in to the living room.

"Now, what's a wedding without a first dance?" beamed Nao.

Tora pressed play and Ikioku no Chandelier played out. Hiroto smiled as Shou wrapped his arms around him and they began to sway.

"The time belonging to us" whispered Shou.

When they finished their dance, Nao looked at his watch "Well, time we leave the couple to do their thing."

"Aww" pouted Saga "I thought we got to watch the whole ceremony."

"Perv" replied Tora

"You love it" shot back Saga.

As they left, Hiroto could swear he heard Saga say "Hey Tora, want to hang out?"

 

Shou sat down and Hiroto took a seat beside him.

"Thank you Shou" Hiroto looked at Shou adoringly "I could never have dreamed of this" he gazed lovingly at his ring, which would have to be worn on another finger in public, but they knew what it meant.

Shou smiled and kissed him "I promise one day I'll give you a real wedding."

Hiroto smiled "What matters is we know it."

Shou nodded "And now" he grinned standing up and lifting Hiroto across his arms.

"Shou!" Hiroto squealed "Put me down! What are you doing?"

"You're my bride, I have to carry you!" giggled Shou, taking Hiroto into the bedroom before setting him down.

The bed was covered in rose petals.

"Wow" Hiroto whispered.

"Now we've had our wedding, the consummation" grinned Shou.


End file.
